With continuous innovation to mobile phone product, touch technique has been widely used. The user will often touch the screen during using the mobile phone, thus there would be a water ripple phenomenon on the screen if the screen is not good. Currently, the most common defects are of two types: middle water ripple and peripheral water ripple.
Therein, the formation reason of the peripheral water ripple is: the display panel is subject to external force during being pressed, resulting in the cell gap of the display panel changing, so that water ripple occurs. Therein, the display panel would be subject to extrusion from the external force and the shading bar 6, therefore the above issue occurs. As shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 shows a display device in prior art, which includes a rubber frame 5 shown in the figure, a LGP 4 and a optical film layer 3 provided in the rubber frame 5, shading bars 6 lapping over the rubber frame 5 and the optical film layer 3 respectively, and a display panel provided on the optical film layer 3. The display panel includes two substrates 1 aligned, a liquid crystal layer 2 provided between the two substrates 1, a sealant 7 sealing the two substrates 1 and a display panel border 8 packing the sealant 7. As shown in FIG. 1, there is a gap between the border 8 and the rubber frame 5, so that when the display panel is subject to an external force, the display panel would be subject to extrusions from both the external force and the shading bar 6, leading to the water ripple phenomenon.